


Nevermore

by abcsupercorp



Series: Red Kara deserves better: A series dedicated to my love, Linda Lee. [3]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Red Daughter deserves better, if lex never found red daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: What if Kara found Red Daughter/ Linda before Lex did? What outcomes of that would there be?





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds Linda in Kasnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

Kara was in Russia (Kasnia) on a mission when she heard Alex's voice come through the comm/earpieces. 

"Kara, we found something odd" Alex said, but it was cutting in and out.

"Alex, what was that? I can't hear you properly" Kara replied.

"There's someone there who looks just like you. Lex Luthor is on the move. Get to her before he does" Alex managed to say. Kara listened closely, and intensively. That's when she got to Mikhail's house and saw Red Kara there. Red Kara turned around and stared in shock at someone who looked identical to her. 

"Hey" Kara said softly, she saw Red Kara hesitate, "It's okay, I won't hurt you or your friend"

Red Kara stared in confusion. Kara figured she must not understand nor speak, English fluently, so she put out a hand, which Red Kara hesitantly took and Supergirl flew her back to the D.E.O, and placed her in a room. 

"How is she?" Kara asked Alex.

"She's good, no injuries or scrapes. But why does she look like you?" Alex asked. Kara shrugged.

"If I knew, I would tell you. Maybe it has something to do with the Harun-El" Kara replied, "remember Sam and Reign?" 

Alex nodded. She went back into the room. 

"Hey" She said softly, Red Daughter was hesitant, "It's okay, I won't hurt you" 

"Who.." Red Kara began to speak, "Who are you?" 

"My name is Alex" Alex replied. "I promise, I won't hurt you" 

"My name is.." What was her name? She honestly doesn't know, "Well, I do not have one" 

"How about Linda?" Alex offered. 

"I like it.." Red Kara (Linda), replied. "Why did you choose it?" 

"It just came to me," Alex said with a smile. "Okay, Linda. Do you have a place to go, or a family?" 

Linda shook her head. "I saved a young boy, is he alright?" she asked. 

Alex nodded, "your friend is safe. I promise. We had Supergirl take him to a nice family in London, after his mother's death" 

"Thank you" Linda said softly. "Alex" 

"Of course. You look so much like my sister. It's crazy" Alex said, "And I can protect you, if you let me" 

"Thank you.." Linda said, she spoke softly, "_the people_, in Kasnia. When I got scared, they would shock me..It hurt me.. I did not know my strength" 

"Your powers are coming in. But we can help you" Alex replied, "Will you let us help you?"

"I will" Linda replied. " I do not have a place to go" 

Kara came in, "you can stay with me, for as long as you need to"

"I do not want to impose" Linda said, Kara shook her head.

"You could never. I know what it's like. to feel lost on Earth. And if there's any information I want to pass down to you" Kara said as she turned her head to Alex, "is that** family**, _will always help you feel at home"   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any notes.


End file.
